Hell and Back
by I-am-a-charmed-one
Summary: Someone keeps saving Chris when he is in dire need. The entire Halliwell family is in confusion. Who is she? What is she? And why does she keep saving Chris? Chris/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chris didn't know how it happened, or why. He just knew that he had been walking along the road. Thinking about how being a middle child sucked. Wyatt was allowed to go hunting demons whenever he wanted, and Melinda was allowed to tag along because she had to _learn_. But he, he had to stay and help Mom and Dad at Magic school and at P3. Ever since she had talked to the angel of destiny Mom had been completely unbearable. Never letting him go on Demon hunts. Dad had tried to let him go but she had been insistent.

He had been so distracted he hadn't noticed the black figure that had orbed right in middle of road. Nor the screams as the people ran screaming from it. But he did hear the jingle of someone orbing. He looked up and saw the humans running. The demon all in black standing in the middle of the road and a girl, around his age, directly in front of him.

Chris didn't tend to notice girls, but his attention was drawn to this one. Since she was standing at an angle from him so he could see half her face. She had deep brown hair with threads of a lighter shades running through. Her skin was pure alabaster and her eyes were a sky blue flecked with black, like the sky before the storm. Ringed with black like frames. Her lips were soft and red; her nails a deep dull black. She was wearing a tight leather coat and figure hugging jeans. On her feet, military combat biker ankle boots in a stunning brown grey. Her chin was slightly raised and one foot was ahead of the other.

The demon was stunned. As was Chris. The girl raised her hands and hurled a _fireball_ straight at the demon. He exploded into a million different pieces. Then in a swirl of different blues she had orbed away. All of this happened in a matter of seconds, leaving Chris and the few bystanders shocked and frankly, _wondering what happened_? Chris hoped the cleaners would be here soon to sort out this mess, as he hurried from the scene he took out his phone. To call Piper and tell her what had happened and that he was on his way back to P3 but it orbed right out of his hands. On the other side of the street he swore he saw the girl who had saved him from the demon. He shook his head and looked again. She was gone, convincing him that it had been a trick of the light. Wyatt must have orbed his phone.

A/N

Hey! Did you like it? Should I continue? If you think I should tell me in a review. Please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Hey. I'm back with the second chapter! I hope you liked the last one.

Chris had all but forgotten the girl who had saved his life the other day. She rested on his mind now while he was wiping tables at P3. Who was she? _What_ was she? Why did she save him? What was her name? All these questions were racing through his mind. He hadn't actually told anyone yet but his Aunt Phoebe almost caught him without his shields up. Out of the entire Halliwell family he was the only one who had managed to fully protect himself. Luckily he had caught himself. He didn't want anyone to know about what had happened. He told Piper that he had lost his phone. She had got Paige to orb it back.

Chris didn't like keeping things from his family and they had been noticing a difference in him. Only that afternoon Piper had asked him what was wrong. She had gotten Phoebe to look into his mind but he had blocked her. Now they suspected something. This was why he had stayed extra late at P3. So they couldn't interrogate him. He slumped in a chair, what could he do? He just had to find who this girl was.

Then he was knocked flying from his chair. He heard a crunch as his back hit the wall. He winced, that hurt.

He looked up. Another demon! This time he got a good look. It's skin was a mottled brown colour and its eyes beady and black, soulless. It's mouth protruding several centimetres from its face then blossoming into two fleshy pink lips. It was short and stumpy. Covered with a rusty cloth, bare footed showing three ugly brown toes with short yellow nails with tufts of green. It was, even by demonic standards, ugly. Then by the window, the girl appeared again. She splayed her hands and the demon imploded. The girl then turned around to face Chris. She crouched down beside him and looked at where he had hit the wall. Then she healed it. Just like that. Still in the healing position she orbed away. Leaving Chris stunned. "Chris?" It was Piper. She walked in and saw him, against the wall. "Chris? What happened?"

A/N

Hey! Sorry it's short. Next one will be longer, promise! So tell me what you think in a review. I am out


	3. Chapter 3

A/N You like it? I know the sentence sounds like it contradicts itself the, he had all but forgotten her. It means that he had not completely forgotten her, she lurked in his mind, but she wasn't his main thought.

Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Wyatt, Melinda, Leo and Chris sat in the attic. Chris had told Piper all about the demon attacks. He had had to; after Piper had seen him in the club she had demanded an explanation. They hadn't been impressed that he hadn't told them earlier. "Honestly Chris! I'm your mother for goodness sakes."

"I know-"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know."

"We need to find that girl." Leo chipped in.

"How?" Wyatt and Melinda asked.

"We will have to summon her." Phoebe stated. They all agreed so they set up the equipment.

"Candles circle." Paige said. Piper went round lighting them.

"Girl who keeps saving Chris, we summon you, in flesh and blood, not a dud?" Phoebe and Paige chanted. Everyone looked at them; it had been one of the weirdest spells anyone had ever heard. Suddenly a white light blinded everyone. Leo and Piper were slammed into the window. Wyatt and Melinda crouched behind a large chest.

"Shit!" Someone shouted.

"Crystals, circle" Paige commanded as the light cleared they all saw the girl. Trapped within the confines of a crystal circle. She didn't seem to have noticed them yet.

"Hey! You there." Piper called taking charge as usual.

"Huh?" the girl seemed confused. "Oh hey Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Wyatt and Melinda." Everyone looked at her warily. How did she know their names? "Oh and hey Chris." She sounded nonchalant but you could see the fear deep within her eyes.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked, stepping closer to the girl.

"My name?"

"No. Your hair colour." Wyatt chided sarcastically.

"Zip it GG." She spoke sharply as if she didn't like being answered back to. Chris imagined that she hated being answered against.

"GG?" Melinda inquired curious to find out what this nickname was.

"Goody Goody." The girl replied indulgently. Melinda grinned and stepped back, chanting the name under her breath.

"Miles." Everyone looked around in surprise. "That's my name, Miles Lustra."

"Lustra?" Chris directed the question to Miles.

"Silly name right?"

"Err I suppose?"

"Wrong! Miles is a great name."

"Miles is a _boy's_ name." Leo pointed out.

"None of your cheek Mr used to be an elder." Miles quipped. Paige giggled, she like it when people shot a hook at Leo.

"Excuse me, what did you say to my husband?" Piper was not impressed.

"Nothing, Mrs I is a really good cook but is so negative, positive magnets just zoom straight towards me." This time Paige burst out laughing, setting Phoebe, Leo, Wyatt and Melinda off to.

"ENOUGH!" Miles we have some questions for you." Piper announced

"Ok."

"What are your powers?"

"My powers?" Miles replied cautiously.

"Yes. You deaf or something?"

"To understand my powers you need to understand my lineage."

"Fire away." Piper commanded "we have all the time in the world."

"Ok. You see my mother was part whitelighter and part witch. She fell in love with a demon. This demon was Cole."

"But if your mother had a bay with Cole then you'd be either really dead or really my age." Phoebe pointed out.

"I am really old."

"But you look young."

"Let me finish. My mother had me right. That bit is down. Well let's explain this. There are three different planes. The living, the ghostly and the dead. I was in the ghostly plane then the angel of destiny, came and made me jump time trams. They are the different periods of time surrounding each plane. During the switch I became young again. The angel put me here to save Chris."

"So Chris is meant to die." Piper exclaimed. Chris shivered, he didn't want to die yet.

"No, that is why I was sent. To save him."

"So if I'm not meant to die, why are you here?"

"I don't know. Anyway, back to my powers." "Yeah. So you're third demon?"

"No. Cole was only a little bit demon when I was conceived."

"Okay, so what are your powers?" Phoebe asked eager to know.

"Well I can orb, heal and use telekinesis, they are my whitelighter powers. I can throw fireballs and use electricity, demon powers. My witch powers are, glamouring, invisibility, exploding things and mind wipe." She concluded, counting the powers on her fingers. Everyone looked impressed. Suddenly they heard a book fall to the floor. Miles slowly gestured to Paige to knock off the crystal circle. Paige did justthat. Then she chucked a fireball at an open space in the attic. That bit went up in smoke, leaving a pile of ashes on the ground.

"Well, I did not see that coming." Piper said "Miles, thank you, he probably would have killed us."

"No not you, only Chris." Miles contradicted, leaving Piper looking a bit lost.

"Well Miles you have certainly made an impression. Do stay with us." She offered.

"Thanks." Miles grinned "I'd like that.

A/N

Well! I kept thinking of a name for the girl, Daisy, Anna, Sophia, but they were all to girly and common. So I tried more unusual names, Linden, Story, Valencia but none really sat. Eventually I thought of trying boy's names, Aidan, Jake, Miles! I loved that name, but now I was stuck with the last name. I r=tried to think of nice unusual names not like Smith or Green. Then it came to me. I had been listening to a song called Lustra by echo belly. Good song by the way. I recommend it. The opening line is Lustra  
There's something hiding behind your immaculate smile  
You have always known, so let it out

I thought it suited what I wanted her character to be like. Perfect but with stuff to hide to. Well, review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N so how do you like her name? Is it too weird?

Chris hadn't been attacked in a week and he hoped Miles would have gone now. So on the Saturday after the summoning he trudged down stairs to the kitchen to see her still there. Although Chris was grateful that she had saved his life, he hadn't grown used to her in the manor. She was cold and cynical and sarcastic. She couldn't stay still for more than a couple of minutes, this annoyed Chris because he couldn't take his eyes off her. To her he was just another person to deal with.

Chris thought she was standoffish. Sending off an air of get away from me. Everyone else loved her. Piper liked the fact she could cook, Phoebe like her because she was so good at giving advice about love, Paige thought she was great because she gave funny nicknames to people. Phoebes was Mrs Cupids Wife. Paige's was Mrs I giggle a lot. Chris's seemed to crack her up. Mr Neurotic. The only good point about her was, well, how ruthless she was. She made Wyatt fly to the other side of the room before, just because he called Melinda a 'copycat'. God, that had been funny, the look on Wyatt's face was hysterical.

So when Chris came down to see her still there he was not impressed. She was standing next to the oven staring into space, cooking pancakes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked string at her.

"Huh?"

"I asked you a question"

"Oh yeah right. I sort of live here. Remember?"

"I hoped you'd be gone." He muttered.

"You did? Well I'm not leaving till I found out what the hell I am doing here." She announced flipping over a pancake.

"How do you plan on finding that out?"

"Talking to the angel of destiny. I want to find out if my destiny is to help you with yours. I am not going to be a pawn in someone's game. Your destiny is your business."

"How do you talk to the angel?"

"I gather the three stones of my lineage."

"What?"

"The three stones? Demon, witch and whitelighter."

"Never heard of them."

"The demon stone is with Barbas, the witch stone is with the elders and the whitelighter stone is with some whitelighter called Brandon Shruey."

"What happens if you get them all?" He asked

"I talk to the angel and I get the hell out of here. Pancake?"

"Good. Yes, thanks." She served him a pancake.

"So the quicker you get these stones then the quicker you leave?" he said through a mouthful of food.

"Yes. Is that nice?" She said gesturing to the cake.

"Yeah. When do you leave?"

"What do you mean?" She snapped. Serving up her pancake.

"When do you go get the stones?" He said.

"Oh I don't know."

"I'll go with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. The quicker you find em, the quicker you're gone. If I help you will go quicker." He pointed out.

"Right. Hey what about Wyatt?"

"What about him?"

"Will he come?"

"Ask." He got up.

"You." She stacked the plates into the dishwasher.

"Now?"

"Now" She stalked off calling Piper from the bottom of the stairs. Chris just stared at her. She wanted him to come, she didn't mind when h said he didn't like her. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on it. He shook it off, it was probably nothing.

A/N Hey. Did you like it? I just imagined them doing that for some reason and pancakes got in the middle. There might be multiple updates today so keep an eye out. Tomorrow and Wednesday, maybe Friday there won't be any updates. I'm going to London as I'm on summer holiday right now! But today I am doing nothing!


	5. Chapter 5

Please review. It means so much!

Wyatt wasn't expecting visitors, he was to busy. At least not a visit by Miles. She was with Chris and they just orbed straight into his room. "Hey. Ever heard of a thing called privacy?"

"Yes, but I chucked it out the window." Miles replied.

"What." Wyatt looked confused, probably because he was confused.

"Nothing, look here's the ching."

"Ching?"

"Thing. God you're worthless."

"Thank you."

"Look, I am going on a quest and Mr Neurotic here is tagging along-"

"Yes." Miles and Chris both looked startled. "I'll go with you."

"You will?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Why a quest though?"

"Long story." Chris answered.

"You have thirty seconds."

"Miles needs to talk to the angel of destiny."

"To do that I need three magical stones."

"The demon stone."

"The whitelighter stone." Miles continued

"And-"Chris started.

"Let me guess. The witch stone?" Wyatt guessed.

"Yeah."

"Does Mom know about this?" Wyatt directed this question at Chris who blushed. "I take that as no." Miles shrugged. By the time they know, I will be gone."

"Gone?" The boys questioned.

"Yeah. You boys need your ears checking out. We set off tomorrow at noon, pack what you like. WE travel light, unless you want to travel with a million kilo pack." She scowled and stalked out the room. Wyatt shook his head. "You got a feisty one their Chris, good luck taming her."

"What?"

"Oh Chris, you are good value." And with that he orbed out leaving Chris confused.

"Feist one. Taming. Good value?" He thought about it then something went off in his brain. (I like to call it a light bulb moment.) "Oh he didn't!" _'Oh he did.' _A voice said in his head said. He frowned and called out "WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL!"


	6. Chapter 6

Wyatt's POV

It was going to be brilliant, it was going to be spectacular, and it was going to fail. It's not that I didn't trust Miles; it's just that the plan was so farfetched. But she had briefed them and it was bout to launch. I braced myself as she came clomping down the stairs.

"CHRIS PERRY HALLIWELL!" She practically screamed, after an after thought she shouted my name to "WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL!" God she sounded ANGRY! I shivered; in one sense this was going to be fun. I couldn't wait to see her scream at Chris, it was obvious they had something; they are just to in denial to say it. On the other note, he didn't really want to get screamed at by Miles.

"WYATT?"

"Yes?"

"WHY, THE HELL DID YOU AND CHRIS CAST THAT SPELL WITHOUT CHECKING WITH ME?"

"What? You gave us the bloody spell."

"Yeah, but I told you to wait for me to do it!"

"And?"

"And it went wrong."

"Seriously, how bad can it be?"

"Have you taken a look at the manor from the outside?" I knew that she had glamoured the outside of the house but I didn't know exactly what she had done. He sighed and slowly got up from his chair. By now, Piper and Leo had come down stairs and were looking at us with a look of extreme confusion.

"Oh. Piper, Leo, I made you pancakes." She said sweetly, smiling, before turning back to me.

"Go look then. CHRIS!" I grinned and went outside. The whole house was furry. No kidding, Miles had glamoured it to be furry, hair covered everything, except the door and windows, nicely trimmed to stop it from touching the glass. I burst out in laughter! This was the funniest thing I'd seen in a while. I went back inside to see Miles screaming at Chris. She looked real angry, Chris was smirking, I could tell it was an act. It kept slipping when she said stuff like, ugly son of a bitch, she then turned and apologized to Piper. Who much to my amusement waved it off and said to carry on. The big finale was coming up.

"I HATE YOU TWO! you NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON." Then she orbed away. I orbed with Chris to the selected meeting place. Piper and Leo thought we were angry and were letting off steam but actually we were off on our adventure


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry for being so long to update! I couldn't save my work so I couldn't update.

Chris

"Damn!" Miles shouted, I didn't know why she was shouting. I was to busy minding my own pain to concentrate on whatever was going on. Something is on top of me and it was heavy. Like really heavy. It wasn't till I opened my eyes that I knew what it was. And why she was shouting. She was on top of me. And Wyatt was on top of her. I would've laughed had it not been for the fact that she was on top of me, and together, she and Wyatt were _heavy_..

"Get off" I snapped.

"Right. I would, gladly, Infact I've never wanted anything more but I have to get Mr Twice blessed off me first!" Miles retorted.

"I would but I have a point rock poking into me and this prevents me from moving." Wyatt said.

"Yeah? Well you're preventing me from breathing so figure it out!" Miles whispered. We lay there for a few minuetes until Miles came up with an idea. She wiggled a bit to get her hand free and blasted the cave wall with a fireball.

"What has the wall done to you?" Wyatt asked.

"Jeez, Wyatt, I have to let of steam sometimes."

"By using magic?"

"Yes!" I swear, If we had been standing up Miles would have done a cartwheel. That was how happy she sounded. "Someone has to orb. It can't be Wyatt as that rock is poking into him. It takes all the concentration out." She explained.

"Ok then. I'll just….." I announced

"Oh no you don't mister. If you do I'll throttle you," Miles threatened but it was too late. With a sparkle (Yes It sparkled, sorry just saying it how it is) of blue orbs I was gone. Only a few metres away though, close enough to see Wyatt fall onto Miles. Or so I thought. Instead she rolled off at the last minute; He fell on the rock with a loud crack.

"Ow" He said, Miles dragged him up off the rock and to his feet.

"Well, off we go." She announced and set off into the caves. Wyatt shrugged and followed her, I had no choice. I followed.


End file.
